The Reaper On Hunt
by DarkNoct93
Summary: The once known as the most cold-blooded killer later found his heart after he's been asked by his old friend to guard the young daughter of the most wealthy businessman.Just when he start to learn about this new feeling he discover, an evil organization that will do anything for money kidnap her. It's up to The Grimm Reaper do what he know the best:hunt for vengeance.


_**Author Note : so this is the third fanfic that I have write and I must say that I really satisfied with it. this whole fanfic started when one day I got really bored so I scroll down the old movies from my laptop and I found this old movie, Man On Fire cast by Denzel Washington and Dakota Fanning. I watch it fourth times and I must say it is an amazing old movie. This whole movie is about vengeance of an ex-CIA operatives John Creasy of the one he guarded**_ _ **and later he became fond of after some time . so when I get addicted watching this movie for the third time, an idea clicked into my head and that when this fanfic came to live. And so without wasting more time, please enjoy...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01: The Hunt (Part 1)**_

 _ **The Pit Of Tartarus**_ , a group of the most dangerous criminal that ever live on earth. This group has every dangerous wanted criminal in every nation that each of them had been sentenced to death should they be caught by the government. This group had committed a many dangerous crime such as the assassination of the prime minister, heist from the city to another, rape, massacre and much more. This group act like wild beasts that will devour everything should they be released from their cages by their master in another word, their boss. This group has their leader and because of their leader, this group has nothing to fear, even from the most powerful government, Novis Orbis Librarium. His name was Yagami The Devourer. His name was well known across all nation and because of him, this group gained its reputation. For all who don't know about him would meet his end if he happens to encounters this guy. There's a tale about this guy that make him a living legend walking on this earth. There's once people say that this guy been caught by NOL tenth times, hanged to death fourth times, shoot till dead third times and amazingly, he survived all that dead sentences. His nickname, The Devourer came from the people who called him after they examine the corpses that he slaughtered. The autopsy from the corpses that he slaughtered shown that the heart of the corpses has been ripped forcefully just right before they died. At first, they thought that is the way he killed his victims until one day one there's a witness survive and state what he saw on that day.

That he ripped his victim's heart with his bare hand and eat it while it still fresh. Right after that, he gained that nickname.

Many criminals came to him after they heard about him and ask him to join him. A year later, this group was formed and the name of the group, Pit Of Tartarus was well known around the world.

Two years has passed after the group was formed but the accomplishment that this group made was beyond the world. The havoc,destruction, and the brutality they made cause fear to the world. Due to their popularity, many nations uses this group for their own good such as a tool to start a new war and to end it as well and of course their services was never cheap.

During the two years after the group was formed, Yagami makes use this opportunity to trains his soldiers to be the most brutal, sadistic and elite on his group. Among them, there was a talented criminal that he thinks can lead his group to victory. In just two years, he finished training his soldiers and among them, ten of them was made as his generals. They called themselves as _**Ten Circles Of Tartarus**_. Each of them has their specialty in combat and it is said that if Yagami orders ten of them to the battle against the battalion of NOL army, there will be a whole massacre.

Maybe you all wondering why this dangerous group never been caught yet. Well, the answer to that question that is they like a ghost. This group act like a ghost, meaning that they act at night and once they done with their missions, they just disappear like that. Just like a ghost. The location of this group was unknown till now even been traced by the most advanced technology from NOL itself.

It is said that this group was the strongest group and no one can beat it. There're a people say that the only thing that can bring it down was another legend. The legend called as _**''The Grimm Reaper''**_.

 _ **However**_...

Despite being called as the unbeatable group that ever exist in the world, the tale about this group shall be ended on tonight.

XxxxX

Back to the present, on the night, there was a secret facility hiding among the mountains. It was a Headquarters of Pit Of Tartarus. The design of the HQ was quite magnificent. The base was quite simple but it was grand enough as each side of the end of the building has a watch tower with two elite soldiers on each of the tower, ready to attack anyone who dares to breach their HQ. The location was quite strategic and not to mention that because of the high advanced technology which created by one of the Yagami generals, the HQ cannot be traced by the NOL which is made the HQ is unknown to the world.

Right now, at the front of the west gate of HQ, as usual, two guards doing their usual patrol when one of them suddenly letting out a big sigh make the other looks at him strangely.

''The hell you sigh right now, man?'', that man asked.

''I'm fucking bored, that's why'',

''This is our job, just quit whining about it'',

That man letting out a big sigh again before he replies,

''I really need some fun right now'',

''Isn't you already got it last night?'',

''She's already dead before I can do her'', he sighs again.

''How about you?'',

''Barely but it doesn't matter if she's dead or alive as long as she can satisfy me'',

''You freak'', the other man said disgustedly.

''Yeah, fuck you too'', he replies back.

Both of them let out laugh after their little chat.

''But honestly, I feel pretty bored too'',the other said honestly.

''Right? at least there's something coming at us so I can blast it with our new weapon here'', he held it high to show it to the other guy. It was advanced futuristic sniper rifle that been created by one of the generals. The rifle can shoot its target in speed of light and it can fire rapidly when it switch to the auto. It is said that weapon was the most deadlist weapon that ever been created.

''Yeah, it will blast to pieces'',

Both of them let out a laugh again when suddenly their heat sensor making a beep sound, sensing something. Both of them looked at their tracker placed at their wrist at the same time and a evil smirk clearly can be seen on that guard.

''Guess my wish has been granted'', right after that he said that, he held his rifle and points it towards where his sensor tracked. Activate his night vision goggles to identify the intruder which later confirm as there's one man was coming straight towards them.

''This guy sure has balls to come here in the first place'',

''Shut the hell up and shoot that guy'',

Yeah, yeah'', slowly adjusting his rifle, he let out a low breath as his finger ready to pull the trigger to shoot that guy.

With a smirk plastered on his face, he pulls the trigger, ready to see his target fall on the ground.

However...

The supposed to be dead intruder still walking towards them.

''What the...'', the shock showed on his face which later turn to anger as he reloads another bullet and fire again towards the intruder which the result still the same.

The other guard who seeing this joins his friend as he too shoots towards the intruder.

The result is still the same.

''Why the fuck he isn't dead yet!?'',

''Just blast his fucking brain with our anti-aircraft weapon!'', the other shout.

Right after he said it, the other picks up the anti-aircraft weapon as he points it at the intruder. After that, he turns on the weapon as the hologram screen appear before him as it requests a permission to access it. Putting a digit number on that screen, the screen shows that the access has been granted and it started charging seithr. The anti-aircraft weapon was built by one of the generals and the source of its energy was the seitr and knowing that this place was thick with seithr, the weapon itself can be a very dangerous weapon as it can charge the energy just a mere seconds. A few seconds later, the beep sound can be heard and the screen appears again shown that charging was completed and it is ready to fire. Flashing a smirk on his face, the guard aim it at the intruder and pulls the trigger and came out from that weapon was a huge dark red beam energy shooting straight to that intruder.

''Take that, you son of bitch!'',

 _However_...

As that beam heading straight to him, the intruder however simply raised his right hand to that beam and the look of fear despair and shock clearly shown on their face after they saw what happen before them.

That beam that supposed can take down even heavy aircraft doesn't do damage to him.

No. That is not the right sentence.

The moment when the beam blew straight at him.

The moment when he opened his right palm and raised it towards the beam.

They saw it all.

That the beam that should blast him to pieces dissapeared in a flash. No. That wasn't the right word. It was like that beam was been absorbed as soon as he raised his hand.

That moment when that two guards just think that they just saw the ghost right now, the moon itself decided to show up and shed it light on this place and that when realization clicked after they finally take a closer look on that intruder.

 _ **Bloody Red Jacket.**_

 _ **Spiky white hair.**_

 _ **Big sword sheath behind him.**_

''It's him! It's fucking him!'',

''What the fuck should we do?!'',

''We gotta report this back to HQ!'', the other said to that guard which he do so as he said. Typing something on his wrist, a hologram screen appear before him, shown that the transmission is loading to connected to the HQ. A few seconds later, the transmission been connected and that man report to the HQ hurriedly,

''HQ! Coming HQ! There's an emergency on the west gate! There's an intruder located here! He was...'', before he can finish the sentence, he looked at the other guard who looked like he was facing the death itself. Immediately he turns his head towards where he looked at and yes, he too shared the same face as his friend.

The intruder was standing just right below them.

The pure shock visible on their face, trying to think on their head on how possible can this man be standing just right below them when the last time they remembered, that guy was supposed to be on their range of fire, meaning around 15 kilometers from here.

How on earth can this man be here in just several seconds.

To make it worse, that guy was completely ignored them as he head straight towards the grand door.

Now in rage, the other guard aim his rifle and fire it at that intruder. Seeing his friend action, he followed after him as he kept firing at that intruder.

''Die, you pice of shit!'', both of them shout.

The result of their attempt to kill him however was futile as that intruder still standing in one piece even though been blast by their rapid fires.

Instead he turns around and glared at them with his left hand raised, holding something in his palm.

There's something coming out from his palm. Something like smoke.

His action is like he was catching something that thrown at him. Slowly he dropped one by one that 'something' he just catch turns out that he was catching their bullets.

One of them just wet his pant when he saw what happen before him. Now they knew who they just tried to make a mess with and before they can do the last option meaning tried to run the hell away from him, the intruder takes the first action by throwing the last two remaining bullet he hold in his palm and in speed as light, it pierce their heads and kills them instantly.

Now done killing the guards, the intruder walks towards the grand door. Looks at it for moment, that man let out a big sigh before he said,

''What a drag. Let's get this over with'', right after hea said it, he draw out his sword and held it high and slam it onto that grand door.

* * *

Annnnd that's the end of this chapter. sorry if this chapter is short. I try to make it longer but I got busy with my work and maybe a little bit lazy, hahahahaha anyway what do you think about this story. is it awesome or just a meh, please rate and review.

and good bye for now. till we meet again.


End file.
